


The Great Ones

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Human, Collage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: 6 хьюман-аестетиков на ВеликихСразу жмите вверху страницы над шапкой Entire WorkSix human-inspired The Great Ones aestheticsOne by one in each chapter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Спецквест





	1. Rom, the Vacuous Spider




	2. Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos




	3. Moon Presence




	4. Mother Kos




	5. Formless Oedon




	6. Mergo's Wet Nurse




End file.
